The present invention relates generally to a refastenable absorbent garment, and in particular, to a refastenable absorbent garment having a hook-type mechanical fastener that engages a landing member.
Absorbent garments can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Often, in the latter configuration, the fastening systems are configured to allow the user to detach and reattach various fasteners so as to provide a refastenable absorbent garment. For example, some fastening systems include one or more tabs that are secured to a back portion of the garment and which releasably engage a front portion of the garment.
Often, the tabs are provided with a mechanical hook system that engages a landing portion configured with loop-type material. Conventional loop-type materials can be relatively expensive to manufacture, however. In addition, the loop-type material is typically formed as a separate patch of material, which is attached to an underlying backsheet or body panel. The additional material, and the step of incorporating the patch into the garment, can add to the overall cost of the product.
In other garments, the landing portion may include an elastic member or elastomeric material, which can shirr portions of the landing portion material and thereby make it more susceptible to entanglement with the hook-type fasteners. Such aspects can increase the bulk of the garment beneath the clothes of the user, and can incur further expense in the manufacture thereof by virtue of the requirement for the additional elastic material.